conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Gran Colombia
'''Gran Colombia '''is a federal constitutional republic located in the geographical area of South America. It is bordered by Costa Rica to the north, the Venezuela to he east, Peru to the west, and the Brazil to the south. Historically, the nations that formed Gran Colombia were originally part of the Spanish viceroyalties of New Spain and New Grenada. However, during the Spanish American Wars for Independence, the nations of Gran Colombia, and Peru were formed. The nations remained independent until 1957, when the military junta that governed Colombia was overthrown in the 1957 Colombian Coup, and the nation of Gran Colombia was formed. Unification with Panama and Ecuador occured in 1962, and the United States handed the Panama Canal Zone over to Colombia in 1979. Gran Colombia has achieved an important modernization and general improvement of political, cultural, and social life. However, longlasting issues such as the drug cartels in the rural regions of the Colombia region, much of the population in rural areas, and the lack of a proper education system continues to plauge the country. History Coup In 1957, the military junta that ruled the Republic of Colombia was overthrown by a group of democratic resitance fighters, and established Gran Colombia. The overthrow was called the 1957 Colombian Coup, and was supported by the United States and its allies, but was denounced by the Soviet Union, Cuba, and the Warsaw Pact. Post-Coup The Interim Government put fourth its promises, and brought a new round of fair elections of the people of Colombia. The people of Colombia and the government elected Ricardo Martinelli as the 1st President of Gran Colombia. Martinelli brought changes to Gran Colombia, and help bring Ecuador and Panama into Gran Colombia. In 1962, the Central American Reunification Treaty was signed by the three dignitaries of Colombia, Panama, and Ecuador. Modern Era In 1979, the Panama Canal Zone and more importantly - the Panama Canal - was seceded to Gran Colombia after the successful negotiations between United States President Jimmy Carter and President Julio Torrijos. Gran Colombia continued to slowly improve the social life of the people and modernize the country, but continues to fight the Drug War in the country. Since the aquisition of the Panama Canal, the United States and Colombia began to focus on the drug cartels, which was later supported by the Imperialist States. Government and politics Government ''Main article: Government of Gran Colombia '' The Government of Gran Colombia is a federal constitutional republic form of government. The Colombian Executive Branch is headed by the President and Vice President of Colombia, and his futher supported by the Presidential Cabinet. The legislative branch of Colombia is divided between the Colombian House of Representatives and the Colombian Senate. Bills and laws pass through here until reaching the President, and also has the power to revoke a proposal of war from the President. The Colombian Legislative Branch of the government is headed by the Colombian Supreme Court, Political Parties of Colombia ''Main article: Political parties of Gran Colombia '' The dominant political party in Gran Colombia is Social Party of National Unity, which is what the current President, Julio Chavez, is. The second most dominate political party in Colombia is the Colombian Conservative Party. Minor parties include the Colombian Liberal Party, the Radical Change Party, and other parties who have been loosing supported to the SPNU or CCP. Economy The economy of Gran Colombia is centered around agriculture, oil, and industry. Another main industry is tourism, espically in the Galapgos Islands and shipping through the Panama Canal. The country has invested heavily into developing a strong communications network to help with trade, and develope an universial WiFi system in its major cities. The current nominal GDP of Gran Colombia is $394,803 and the current GDP per capita is $19,000. The official currency in Gran Colombia is the Colombian Peso, and is printed in: $1, $2, $5, $10, $20, $50, $100, and not so common: $1000. Military and Foreign Relations Military The Gran Colombian Armed Forces is the national force of Gran Colombia. The armed forces is divided into the Colombian Army, Colombian Navy, and Colombian Air Force. The Colombian Army is subdivided into the Ground Force Division, Special Forces Division, and the Engineering Forces Division. The Gran Colombian Army is totally composed of 20,000 armed forces, including active, reserve, and paramilitary numbers. The GCA is divided into the Ground Force Division, Special Forces Division, and the Engineering Division. The Ground Force comprises of nearly 10,000 men, which is about most of the number of troops for the armed forces. The SFD is comprised of 150 men, which operates in covert and black operations against numerous nations. The EFD is comprises of 14,850 men, and specializes in the constructions of dams, infrastrcture improvements, and military projects. The Gran Colombian Air Force is comprised of 13,500 men. A majority of the air force personnel are responsible for the protection of the air above Colombia. The remainder of the personnel either maintanence the planes, manage the air operations, or support ground forces with drones purchased from Russia and Britain. The Gran Colombian Navy is comprised of 35,000 men, which makes it the largest branch of the Gran Colombian military. The prefix of the Colombian Navy and their vessels is ARC, and the GCN has the responsibility of patrolling the coastline, as well as the Panama Canal. Foreign Relations Gran Colombia maintains good relations with most of the world's nation. The Gran Colombia is in a mutual defense pact with the Imperialist States, while relations between Gran Colombia and the European Federation are very strained after claims on the European Federation's overseas territories in the Caribbean and Americas, including the Falkand Islands. Claim over the Falkand Islands resulted in bad relations with Argentina, who has continously threatened military force against Colombia should it continue its claims. Category:Gran Colombia